


New Traditions

by pinkdiamonds



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drama, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdiamonds/pseuds/pinkdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The death of his sister forces changes to Rodney's life. He settles in and becomes comfortable with his new normal and holiday traditions. Until a new neighbor has him wishing for new traditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Traditions

December 1, 2008

Rodney McKay sat in the lawyer’s office trying to take in his new circumstances. He’d just learned that his sister, Jeannie, whom he’d not seen in years, had died two weeks ago. He’d also learned that Jeannie had married and produced a child. A little girl named Madison, who had been handed off to him not ten minutes ago.

Rodney had taken one look into Madison’s big blue eyes and fell in love for the second time in his life. The first had been when Jeannie had come home from the hospital when he was seven years old. Madison’s long eyelashes had been damp with tears, and she made small, hitching sounds as she settled into his arms. 

The social worker that had deposited Madison, an over stuffed diaper bag, and two suitcases, informed him that the child had turned one three days after the death of her parents. Rodney listened to the lawyer blather on about a college fund for Madison, the pending sale of the small house, insurance, and the like. Deciding to cut through all the bullshit, Rodney told the lawyer to mail him whatever was needed to dispose of the estate. He then asked for the keys to the house so he could collect whatever he thought his niece might want in the years to come.

~*~

Rodney had been ruthless, determined, and charming by turns. Getting out of the lease on his crummy apartment had been child’s play; the landlord was only too happy to get rid of him and his constant complaining. He’d next bought a house with a large backyard in Forest Hills, Queens. His commute to NYU was only ten minutes longer than it had been, the schools were good, there was plenty of shopping, and lots of good restaurants. 

The house was too big, but he needed space for an office and a room for the nanny he planned to hire. Rodney had furnished the house in one fell swoop during a frenzied shopping spree over the course of two days. He’d bought every essential and full suites of furniture for all the rooms. Luckily, the house had been painted and remodeled a scant year before.

He’d plundered Jeannie’s home and taken every photo and home movie he could find. He planned to hire someone to put the majority of photos in albums for Madison. He’d had others framed and scattered them around the house, where they resided along with the tasteful art his secretary had helped him pick out.

December 24, 2008

It was the worst Christmas Eve Rodney could remember. During his sweep through of Jeannie’s home, he’d taken all of her holiday decorations. He just didn’t have the heart to do anything for the holidays. Not this year, when he was steeped in regret for all the time he had lost with his sister and in a constant panic over having a one-year-old child to raise. The nanny wouldn’t start until after the New Year, so he’d been relying on a local daycare center, but Madison hated it. She’d rush over to him each night when he came to pick her up, clinging desperately, and wail inconsolably whenever she was dropped off. 

Rodney had never noticed the holiday before, not in any substantial way. He’d gone to parties, exchanged small gifts with colleagues and his small circle of friends, but he never celebrated. Christmas break was generally a time to catch up on work and maybe read a book or two or go see a show. Sometimes he even got laid during those rare holidays when he’d had a lover.

This year, Rodney turned down every invitation extended. His few friends understood and didn’t press the issue. His colleagues didn’t press the issue either and while some were sympathetic, most were secretly thrilled that the arrogant Dr. McKay had hit a major speed bump on his meteoric rise in the physics community. 

This year, Rodney had a wide and varied selection of organic baby food for Madison, and a plate of linguini carbonara for himself. They ate dinner early and Madison was bathed, and put down at 8 PM. Rodney spent the rest of the night going through photographs and mourning his sister.

December 23, 2010

“Daddy, there’s so many presents under the tree! Do ya think Santa will still come?” Madison squealed as she catapulted into Rodney’s arms. 

Rodney’s heart gave a little lurch as he caught the squirming three year old. “I’m sure Santa won’t forget about you, Maddie. You have been good, haven’t you?” he asked.

“Well, mostly. I did squeeze Figgy a little too hard once or twice,” she confessed. The little calico they’d adopted a year ago meowed loudly for his dinner when he heard his name.

“I’m pretty sure Santa knows you didn’t mean to. Let’s say goodbye to Marta and then we’ll have dinner.”

Rodney had seen Marta’s nephew waiting patiently in the driveway when he’d arrived home. He hefted her small suitcase and two bags of gifts to carry them out. Handing her into the car, Rodney pressed an envelope in her hands.

“Thank you, Dr. McKay. Are you sure you and the little one won’t join me this year?” she asked.

“No, Marta. We’ll be fine. You enjoy your family and we’ll see you after the New Year.”

“Merry Christmas, Dr. McKay.”

“Merry Christmas, Marta,” Rodney replied.

December 24, 2010

Once again, Rodney didn’t bother to accept any invitations. None of the parties would have allowed him to bring Madison, and that was – unacceptable. It would have been easy to get a sitter, but that would have meant missing out on her excitement over Santa’s visit. She was still too young to stay up late, but she was old enough to enjoy the frenzied opening of gifts on Christmas day.

Rodney spent Christmas Eve as he had last year and the year before. He went through old photographs, now safe in acid free albums and regretted that he’d missed out on knowing his baby sister. It had become a tradition of sorts.

Dec 1, 2013

“Marta, I need your help,” Madison requested.

“Sure, baby, what is it?” Marta responded. 

“I want to write a letter to Santa,” Madison said shyly.

Marta hid her surprise. Madison had inherited her uncle’s brains and had declared last year that it was impossible for Santa to exist. Some days, it was all Marta could do to keep up with the curious little girl. But, she loved her like she was her own. “Okay, Maddie. We could do that.”

“You don’t think it’s too late, do you?” Madison asked.

“No, baby, I don’t. Remember, Santa’s magic, and I’m sure he’ll bring you whatever you ask for,” Marta said wisely.

“Oh, I don’t want anything for myself, Marta. Daddy will get me whatever I want. I’m going to ask Santa for a boyfriend for Daddy,” the girl whispered.

Once again, Marta managed to hide whatever she was feeling. Dr. McKay had always treated her well, but she’d witnessed many of his dealings with others, and couldn’t imagine anyone who would voluntarily spend time with the rude and often abrasive McKay. The last boyfriend had only lasted two months, and the girlfriend before that, two weeks. At least he was smart enough not to bring any of them home to meet Madison.

The only reason she even knew about them was he’d had to let her know on several occasions that he’d be late because he had a date. She now thought that finding Dr. McKay a boyfriend would be a difficult task even if Santa did exist. “Santa’s not really in the business of finding boyfriends, Madison,” Marta gently explained.

“Well, if he’s magic he could,” Madison said, using all of the logic contained within her six year old mind.

Sighing, Marta got some paper and a pen.

December 4, 2013

The house next door had been empty for almost as long as Rodney and Madison had lived there. But, that was soon to change. Rodney had noticed activity at odd hours; workmen and painters coming and going. Last week, a five person cleaning crew had appeared early in the morning and they hadn’t left until 8 PM. So, he knew it was only a matter of time before he had new neighbors.

When he left for work, a large moving van was parked outside.

December 15, 2013

Rodney hadn’t managed to see his new neighbors, but whoever they were, they certainly liked Christmas. Days after the moving van appeared, the decorations started to appear. Now the house was lit up like, like, well, a Christmas tree. It was annoying because there was always a long line of cars and people on the block to see the numerous lights and moving figures.

Since Madison, Rodney had made more of an effort to decorate the house, which meant a tree, but the only thing he had outside the house was a tasteful wreath. It annoyed him that Madison spent long hours before bed just staring out the window at the house next door.

December 23, 2013

Rodney waved goodbye to Marta and her nephew, his shoulders slumping. Madison was now at an age that she was hyper the entire week before Christmas. He had become used to his solitary Christmas tradition of spending Christmas Eve alone except for his memories and regrets. He knew that he had to put it aside for Madison’s sake, but he didn’t know how to replace one tradition for another.

Lost in his thoughts, Rodney didn’t notice the man approaching him or Madison’s small hand slipping into his. It was only when he felt her small tug that he saw the man standing right in front of him, hand extended.

Embarrassed to be caught out like that, Rodney fell back on his usual bluster. “If you’re here to sell me something, you can just turn around.”

“Nope, not here to sell you anything. I just wanted to introduce myself. This is the first time I’ve seen you around. I’m John Sheppard.”

Rodney looked up and looked closely at the man. And fell into beautiful hazel eyes that looked more green than hazel in the thin sunlight, and thought that he might have fallen in love for the third time in his life. “Yes, nice to meet you, I’m sure. I’m Rodney McKay, and this is my daughter, Madison,” he got out in a rush.

“Nice to meet you, Rodney. I’m new in the neighborhood and I haven’t met many of our neighbors yet. I was wondering if you and your family would like to have dinner with me tomorrow night,” John said.

‘Well, it’s just Madison, and me” Rodney admitted. “We, we sort of have our own traditions.”

Rodney tore his eyes away from the intriguing John Sheppard when he felt a hard tug on his arm. “I wanna go, Daddy, say yes, please,” Madison pouted. “Our traditions are boring!” she exclaimed, stamping her tiny sneaker clad foot.

John recognized an ally when he saw one and jumped into it. “There’s always room for new traditions, McKay,” John smirked.

Between Madison’s pout and John’s smirk, Rodney knew he was easy prey. And besides, he wanted to have dinner with his new and very good-looking neighbor. “Okay, I know when I’m beat,” Rodney capitulated.

As he and John talked, neither one of them noticed Madison saying a soft thank you to the sky and Santa.

December 24, 2033

“Hurry up, John. They’ll be here soon,” Rodney griped.

“Relax, Rodney. A few minutes one way or the other won’t make a difference,” John reassured his husband.

“I know, but it’s traditional. And you know how I feel about that.”

John came up behind Rodney and snaked his arms around the solid body, kissing the back of his neck. “I do know. But it takes time to pack up little babies, and you know the twins are a handful. If they’re a little late, we’ll just have to start a new tradition,” John said softly.

Smiling in remembrance, Rodney turned for a kiss. After all, new traditions had worked out well for him.


End file.
